1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an orange toner and a toner cartridge for storing the same, to an orange developer and a process cartridge for storing the same, to a color toner set, and to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
At present, a method for visualizing (developing) image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is utilized in various fields. In the electrophotography, for example, the visualization is performed by forming an electrostatic latent image on an electrostatic latent image holding member by a charge and exposure step (electrostatic latent image forming step), supplying a toner thereto to develop the electrostatic latent image (developing step), transferring the developed toner image onto a recording medium through or not through an intermediate transfer member (transfer step) and fixing the transferred imager (fixing step).
In the electrophotography, in the case of forming a full color image, in general, the color reproduction is performed using toners of three colors of a combination of yellow, magenta and cyan as three primary colors of a color material, or four colors further adding black thereto. In that case, a secondary color, for example, a red image is formed by stacking a yellow toner and a magenta toner in an appropriate proportion.